Various types of nonvolatile memory (“NVM”), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
In some flash memory systems, a host system requests read and program operations for logical block addresses (LBAs), which are mapped or translated to physical block addresses of flash memory. This mapping allows the host operating system to access flash memory in a manner similar to a disk drive. Although flash memory can be read or programmed a byte or word at a time in a random access fashion, it is usually erased a block at a time. Starting with a freshly erased block, any byte within that block can be programmed. Once a byte has been programmed, it typically cannot be reprogrammed until the entire block is erased. Since flash memory has a finite number of erase-program cycles it is desirable to minimize the number of erase-program cycles to prolong the life of the flash memory.
Due to the unique characteristics of flash memory described above, there is a need for systems, methods, and devices that can efficiently obtain and use health information of flash memory and other NVMs.